


Venom's tiny human

by pjlover666



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Babysitting, Eddie is baffled, Emotional exploring, F/M, Fluff, She's 3 years old, Venom doesn't care, Venom has a friend, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: The Demon of San Francisco has no business in the bedroom of a three-year old, right? Right.





	Venom's tiny human

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Venom trope! I've loved Venom since forever. Seeing the first trailer of the new upcoming Venom movie ( 5th October) had me tingly and happy. Seeing the latest trailer two weeks ago? Now that had me flat out /obsessed/, especially because the movie is taking after two amazing comic story lines of our favourite anti-hero ( Venom: Lethal protector and Planet of the symbiotes). 
> 
> I am hopeful that the general misconception that Venom is all evil will be dealt with after this movie (though I am in no way saying Venom is a goodie-goodie). He's a predator. It's in his nature to /kill/, especially since his trade mark is to rip heads off. Though, even he has something like a moral compass and the comics have shown that Venom doesn't kill innocents, especially children.
> 
> The Venom I'll try to portray is inspired by the trailer and comics. Brutal, but only because he doesn't know how to be anything else. 
> 
> I can't wait to watch the movie and then read my fic to compare how well I've grasped his complex character, because if you think Venom is anything /but/ complex you're so deluding yourself :D There's no right or wrong. There's this grey area in between and that's Venom's realm.
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough. Enjoy the short fic! ^_^

 

The room was semi-dark when Emma pried an eye open, pleased that her pink nightlight (shaped like a heart) was turned on. She sat up, clutching her Bubbles close to her chest. The stuffed puppy was so fluffy her tiny hands practically sank into it.

 

Once she made sure the coast was clear and that her mother wouldn’t come in, the three year old with practiced ease climbed over the railing of her crib. She knew her mum wanted to buy her a big-girls bed and had promised to do it later, when she had more money. Emma knew that’s why she had to say goodbye to her mum every morning when she dropped her off at day-care to play with the other kids. She liked day-care. It had many toys and a lot of the other kids were nice. Most importantly, it had paper and crayons! Drawing—her favorite thing to do in the world!

 

Still clutching Bubbles to her chest, Emma went over to her back-pack with flowers and butterflies, fishing out a sheet of paper along with a cookie that she saved from today’s lunch at the day-care, and ran over to the large window that shone bright moonlight into her room. She pushed a big cardboard box that had many heart-shaped stickers and climbed on it to to see better. Luckily for her, during summer, her mum left the window open instead of using the AC.

 

Emma placed the sheet of paper on the railing of the window and then the cookie on it, and waited as patiently as she could. Time run by quite differently for a little kid and after 10 minutes of nothing she was ready to go back to her crib, quite dejected. Emma got on her toes again, trying to climb a little more over the window see as best as she could the busy streets and many lights of San Francisco, but all she managed to achieve was drop Bubbles while trying to do so.

 

 _Now_ she really was ready to turn on the waterworks, tears already pooling in her eyes when suddenly the blue, fluffy puppy came into view. Around it was wrapped a dark tending as it lifted it up and by the time it had reached over for the little girl to take, Emma was already beaming.

 

“Venom!” She called happy in a hushed whisper. The last thing she wanted was to wake up her mother. “You came!”

 

Like impending doom, a dark figure suddenly emerged from the darkness of the night. With white eyes like the moon, it peered at the child and a long tongue sneaked out for a moment before tucking itself back behind sharp teeth that were longer than Emma’s hands. Where many would’ve run in fear in this moment she only stared in open curiosity and a trust only a child could have.

 

“ **Hello, tiny human.”** Venom spoke as his upper body was peaking into the room, like a predator scouting for a pray. **“** **We** **see you defying** **the human in charge of you again.”**

 

Though, the four year old could only giggle. “You talk funny.”

 

Venom made something like a growling noise, flexing his sharp claws as he looked down at the child. **“You are either very brave or very stupid.”**

 

“I got you a cookie!”

 

“ **Let’s go with stupid.”** Venom mused, cocking his helm to the side and muttering to himself, **“Innocent.”**

 

Emma didn’t seem to care though and carefully perched Bubbles on the window railing. She knew that if she fell Venom would pick her up. She handed him the cookie with one hand and with the other picked up the piece of paper. “Look, and I drew a picture of you! See? This is you and me. And that’s Eddie. And that’s mommy and that’s a big butterfly.”

 

Venom stared down at the ridiculousness that was the picture. At least he was drawn big and scary (as big and scary a 3 year old could draw him). Though he couldn’t complain about the cookie. After brains, lungs and hearts, cookies were his next favorite thing eat. Especially if they were with chocolate and he could clearly smell it.

 

Emma giggled again when he took the cookie from her hand with his long tongue and ate it in one go. “The picture’s also for you!”

 

Venom gave a hum as he shifted to sit on the window, multiple tendrils reaching from him to act as extra appendages. One of them reached to lift Emma to be at eye level with him. Another one reached for the drawing and brought is closer to his face for examination.

 

“ **You know you shouldn’t draw monsters. Little tiny humans like you should be very afraid of them.”**

 

“But you’re not a monster!”

 

It was comments like these that Venom knew prompted him to come back here time and time again, no matter what his Other’s complaints were. If anyone else said it, he wouldn’t believe them. If anyone else _saw_ him, they would be running away. But not this tiny human.

 

“ **But** **we** **have sharp teeth.** **We** **could eat you. You’ll barely be a bite.** **We** **won’t even have to chew you.”** And as if to prove his statement (and a tiny part of him hating that he was trying to scare the human) Venom brought the tendril holding Emma over his head and opened his mouth wide enough to really swallow her.

 

Emma, for whatever reason, showed no fear. Instead, she reached with a hand to try and touch the teeth and Venom had to shift her away before closing his mouth and bringing her before his face. **“Are you really** _**that** _ **stupid?** **We** **could devour you in seconds! Don’t you have any self preservation?”** He asked, upset before giving a small growl. **“...or you know we do not eat the innocent.”**

 

The little girl blinked at him. “What does that mean?”

 

Venom growled. **“It mean** **s** **you have to be careful or shit --”** He was suddenly cut off before making an unhappy growling sound. **“There’s nothing wrong with that word!** **It’s not like I said dick or--** **”** He spoke to apparently no one. He then gave a huffed and the tendril shifted again so that it would resemble something akin to a swing and it started swinging back and forth the little girl in it.

 

“ **Shame you’re a human.”** He mused. **“Could’a made you into a pretty decent predator.”** As he spoke another tendril reached for the plush thing the human liked and handed it over, which she eagerly hugged.

 

“Can we play?” Emma asked though the rocking back and forth was sending her to sleep.

 

“ **Perhaps tomorrow. We still want to hunt more tonight.”** Venom spoke, flexing his claws.

 

“Aw.” Emma pouted, eyelids already quite heavy. “You gonna catch bad guys tonight?”

 

“ **We are still hungry, yes.”** Venom answered easily.

 

“Kay.” Mumbled Emma. “Sleepy.”

 

Venom didn’t speak more. Instead he waited for the rocking to take effect which wasn’t that much later and he stared at the lump of human in his grasp. So little. So fragile. It was laughable.

 

He wanted to hide it.

 

But instead he reached forward and the tendril returned the sleeping form into the crib. Venom stayed in the room for several other moments, just staring before he suddenly jumped out the window.

 

As he said, he was still hungry.

 

 


End file.
